Not the Same
by pyromaniac1945
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by everyone at camp. so he leaves, without a note telling way he left or where he is going. this is after the last Olympian. the hero's of Olympus never happened.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

PERCY POV.

It was just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. The Hephaestus campers hammering away in the camp forges, Aphrodite campers reorganizing their makeup, Apollo campers shooting targets, and Athena campers reading or drawing blueprints in their cabin. Then there was me, watching all this happen from the top of half-blood hill. Next to me was Thalia's pine. Yep. A normal day camp.

Then, "ROAR".

Two demigods were running towards me. One was carrying a stick, and the other carrying a bent golf club. Acid came flying over the heads of the demigods, barely missing them. Luckily, it hit a hellhound that was about to pounce on top of me.

"The Hydra" I muttered under my breath as the beast came over the hill. The demigod carrying the stick dropped it and dove behind a bush. The other one tried to do the same, but before he could jump out of the way. Acid spewed onto his leg. He crumpled to the ground screaming in agony as his flesh was slowly dissolved from his leg. Blood was pouring like a waterfall from the wound.

I grabbed a jar of Greek fire from my belt.

"HEY, ULGY, EAT THIS!" I tossed the jar and all the heads went for it.

BOOM!

The Hydra burst into flames. The burning corpse fell to the ground and burst into golden dust. All that remained to do was to get the hurt demigod to the camp infirmary.

"MEDIC," I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that one of the Apollo campers heard me. And to my luck, one of them did.

"What happened Perce?" he asked.

"New demigod was hit by the Hydra!" I exclaimed.

"Oh."

"Well don't just stand there, help me get him to the infirmary-" I snapped at him. I pointed to the bush "and you're coming with us."

The demigod climbed out of the bush. This is the first I saw of this kid before the Hydra attack. He jet black untamed hair, sea green eyes, and was completely unharmed. The other kid also had jet black hair, but instead of sea green eyes. He had obsidian black eyes. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Some cuts deep enough to see bone.

-LINE BREAK -

After getting the demigod to the infirmary, telling Chiron what happened, and showing the new demigod around camp. I found out the kid's name was Mark. Turns out Mark has a HUGE ego. He keep telling the campers that he killed the Hydra with only a stick. At dinner Poseidon came and claimed Mark as his favorite son. That really hurt my feelings, like a lot.

After all that people began to worship him as if he was the king of Camp Half-Blood. Which he wasn't.

The other demigod finally got out of the infirmary after the Hephaestus campers made him an artificial leg. To replace the one that got burned off. After that he was claimed at dinner when a holographic symbol of Hades appeared over. Let's just Nico was happy to have a brother unlike me who hated my brother.

-LINE BREAK-

It has been a few weeks since Tyler woke up (yah, the son Hades name is Tyler. Sorry that I forgot to mention that earlier. Guess I was having a seaweed brain moment) and all my friends started accusing me of stuff I didn't do. First it was Will who said I broke his bow, then Katie said that I burned her plants, then Clarisse saying that I broke her spear, and so forth. Soon the only friend I have left was Annabeth. I was planning on proposing to tonight. I walked to the beach to clear my thoughts when I saw Mark kissing a blonde. At first I thought she was an Aphrodite camper.

"Hey, Annabeth, when are you going to break up with my sorry excuse of a brother?" Mark asked.

"I will when we are do here, ok" was the replied of the blonde. My eyes widen. I ran back to my cabin heart broken. I decided I was go to leave.

-LINE BREAK-

I was on my own from now on. All I had was a backpack full of stuff. Being the seaweed brain I am. I crossed the street without looking both. All I heard was a truck horn and then everything went black.

**A/N: wow. This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. 734 words - the bold letters. **** I hope you enjoy this story. Please review, it makes me happy**** -pyro**


End file.
